Uncle Joel
Joel Johansson (also known as Vargskelethor, exinthevatican, Uncle Joel or Jobel/Jorgel/Joge/Jorgrel/Jeorl/Jül/Jegg/Smoglin/ Groglin/Jenkem the 3rd/Scrungle/Jib/Dingoss/Brenkin/Stimble/ Bonglin/Tinkle/Frengden/Jogger/Xylene no.333/JoJo/HAM/Expand Dong) is the second most popular Streamer of Vinesauce. Hailing from the freezing realms of Umeå - Sweden, he is known for his incredibly bizarre childhood, teenage experience, Windows Destruction and DOS madness streams. He is a fan of the death metal genre, MIDI music, skeletons, and "Manime," such as Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also has a popular livestream series, Windows Destruction, where he sets up a Virtual Machine with a version of Windows and attempts to fill it up with malware to the point where it is unusable. He also has a Bandcamp account, in which he uploads his own Death Metal songs. History Joel (Joel Varg Johansson) first visited Vinesauce around May of 2011. He was on the /v/ boards, and saw a post which advertised Vinny's Spore stream. Interested, Joel decided to check out the stream. The viewer-base around that time was estimated to have been 25-50 people. Of course, the acquisition of 25-50 viewers is no small feat. Joel was intrigued by Vinny's stream, and decided to sign up on Chatango. There, he dropped a message on the chat, which was his first confirmed message: "God I hope you're not one of those asshole streamers that doesn't talk to the chat." Vinny actually responded to Joel's message, and his message came as a surprise, because some of the streams Joel watched had some very bad streamers who didn't respond what-so-ever to the viewers. Because of Vinny's response, Joel stuck around, and started to familiarize himself with the viewers and the streamers. He then started to contribute to the community by making some art, and helped a lot with the community itself. He eventually became a recognized figure, as he was occasionally invited to Vinny's campfire streams, and the less often Super Mario Retardy streams. He made a "Total ass of himself." due to him getting drunk. This made the Mario Retardy streams (in)famous. As a result of his antics, viewers started to take a liking to Joel, which was overwhelming to him. He considered it an honor to have a little spot on the Internet that was entertaining, and to have a community to treat him with such kindness. When his popularity was great enough, Vinny personally offered Joel the chance to be a guest streamer for the amount of contributing he did with the site. Joel initially declined the offer, as he described himself as the "Swedish guy that would draw art, laugh and get drunk with you." A few months later, he decided to give streaming a shot, alongside Streamtrap. He started his streaming career around the fall of 2011. During his early months, his accent was much thicker, and he had many funny ways of pronouncing words, such as "Winny," "Wodkas" and "Wampires," which grew into a "meme" of sorts in the community. His first stream was the 1993 hit DOOM, and people enjoyed it enough for Vinny to promote him to "full-time streamer of Vinesauce." He was thrilled, and more people would watch him stream. During his first years, Joel started to stream games such as Metal Gear Solid 2, Half-Life, Grand Theft Auto IV and more. Rivalry with Rev During his past 5 years of streaming, he has obtained a rivalry of sorts with Revscarecrow, the third most popular Vinesauce streamer. Whenever they stream together, Rev tries to torment Joel into doing lewd things in games. In retaliation, Joel does the same things to Rev, when introducing games to him. Joel has also made an entire album about how much he hates Rev (called "The Revnarok Album") 'The Invasion' On November 4th, 2015, Joel‘s YouTube channel and Twitch channel, had been reportedly hacked by the identity "Towel" (a hacker who admits to hacking Markiplier’s Tumblr account, as well as being theorized to be Joel's Dad). He changed the YouTube avatar and channel name, and uploaded three videos, in which he states that he owns the channel, accompanied with hip-hop music; as well as raiding the chat on his Twitch account, banning almost everyone who commented. Towel also gained access to Livebyfoma’s Twitch account and deactivated it upon gaining access. Shortly after, the r/Vinesauce subreddit posted several threads, in which the matter was discussed, only to be locked and replaced by a stickied thread by the moderators. The Vinesauce website had its forums shut down temporarily, due to an increasing amount of threads related to the hack. Reportedly, 4Chan’s /v/ board had also planned a raid towards the hacker, but the thread was deleted, as 4chan does not allow raids to be planned on the site. On November 10, 2015, Joel regained access to his YouTube and Twitch accounts. Backups *https://www.youtube.com/user/SirMudkipthe3rd/videos *https://www.youtube.com/user/zhacic/videos *https://mega.nz/#F!AYhDxADR!91eH15Wot6ITQdLjvsoI1g Childhood Trivia During his childhood and adolescence, Joel has had a series of unfortunate events: * When he was between 5 and 6 years old, he asked his father what is technology. His father replied to him: "IT'S MAGIC, JOEL! IT'S MAGIC!". Ever since that day, "little Joel was never the same." * At the age of six, he searched for "fat boobies" on his father's PC, only for his father's work associates to later come round and see his internet search history. * When he was 7, he and his friends went on to youareanidiot.org in his school. They couldn't get rid of the site. One of his friends, Kevin, tried to close the site. When the Teacher walked in she made a "raptor noise." Kevin got the blame and Joel had chicken nuggets. Kevin then disliked Joel. * When Joel thinks about Sonic the Hedgehog, he always remembers the day where he was once accused of stealing Pokemon cards at age 7. When he went to his "friends" house, he had the chance to play Sonic, which he did. His friend offered to trade Pokemon cards, and Joel was given 200 cards for free. The next day, his friend, in tears, accused Joel of stealing the cards, was forced to give them back by his mom, and was never friends with "That little diaper shitting Sonic the Hedgehog-Pokemon lying F*CK face." * Joel once changed his background to a Playboy image of Pamela Anderson. His father was unimpressed, but Joel (fortunately) managed to convince him that it was all because of a virus. * When he was 11, he installed a desktop stripper onto his PC. However it turned out to be a sped-up 2-frame .gif of a woman. The speed up made the woman appear as though she was having a seizure. Joel couldn't remove the application from his PC, so he had to ask his dad, who was very disappointed of him. * When Joel was a child, he was a fan of "The Phantom," a fairly popular comic book hero in Sweden. A local store was supposedly having some kind of deal with the character's creators to promote milk. Joel arrived expecting to see the real Phantom, but the store had dressed a bald intern up in a Phantom t-shirt. Ever since then, Joel has found it hard to be impressed by anything short of an apocalyptic monster truck derby.This may be part of what influenced his love for metal. * When he was at school, he had a friend with "no talent" who would always go to school, log in to the computers, and draw a dick in Microsoft Paint. The teachers yelled at him and the other kid saying what could've been the most popular phrase, "Who's been drawing dicks!?" * Joel used to believe that trees had emotions and/or feelings. When he was hanging out with his dick-drawing friend, he kicked a tree. Joel, thinking that the kid had hurt the tree, scolded him, telling him that he shouldn't kick trees because of this. * When Joel was 8 or 9, his half brother secretly watched Total Recall on VHS. When his father found out, his father said "This is what you like to watch, This is what you like watching?! huh! huh!". At the same time, he was watching the scene where Arnold went to Mars and made the famous "Eaaghh eaaghh" sound. So while his dad what yelling, Arnold was going "Eaaghh eaaghh" * When Joel was little his brother gave him a CD with a Rom collection in it, in the Rom collection there was a SNES Hentai game. Joel's brother forgot the name of the Rom so he told Joel that he shouldn't play any games under the "A" title. Joel accidentally found the Rom but didn't know what it meant so he told his brother and he flipped out. * When Joel was young he saw one of his friends jump out of a tree around 6 meters above ground, when he jumped, he didn't bend his knees, when he landed, his knees "splattered". *The first time Joel played Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon for the Nintendo 64 was at a "friend"'s house on his birthday party. Joel really hated the kid but he really wanted to play Goemon on his N64. The party guests took numbered turns to play, and the birthday kid gave Joel the last number, because he didn't like Joel either, he only invited him to his birthday party for the sake of having more kids on his party. After all the kids have their turn and finally was Joel's turn, the birthday kid decided to have the party outside. Joel was so angry that he had to hold back his tears. Instead, he waited for everybody to leave the room so he could stay inside playing the Nintendo 64. Until the kids' mom caught him and asked Joel why was he still inside the room, what Joel replied: "Uh... I forgot. Bye", and left the room. **Years later, that same kid would make fun of Joel in high-school for still playing video-games with the phrase "You still like those video-games, eh, Joel? Haha! Video-games. Get laid, Joel". Joel was very confused after that. Trivia * Joel seems to have a like/hate (particularly hate) friendship with Rev, another Vinesauce streamer. * Joel hates Rev so much, he wrote an entire album called The Revnarok, where he sings about how shitty Rev is. It contains 50 songs and voice recordings. *Joel's father is usually seen as Kermit the Frog on some of his videos, due to the fact that he sounded like him, as mentioned in his video, Sick Kermit. *When he was a teenager, Joel created a few of his own games, particularly one in early 2007 (last updated In 2009) called "Grill Såsen," also known as "BBQ Quest." Download: www.filedropper.com/bbq *"BBQ Quest" is due for an update, thanks to the kind donations of the Vinesauce community during the 2015 charity stream. the public eagerly waits for the long overdue finish of this ground-breaking rpg. *The information on the Vinesauce contact site says "The resident merry metalhead, hailing from the freezing realms of northern Sweden. Enjoys retro gaming, alcohol, necromancy and breadsticks. Happiness is a Cigar Called Joel." *Joel is a fan of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His name contains an unintentional reference to the latter, as his full name is ''Joel 'Johansson, in which is similar the way that the protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, "JoJos", are named. *Joel is '''not fond of Dio Brando, the most prominent antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, breaking his leg. During his stream of The Oregon Trail as part of Super DOS Madness Marathon, one of his settlers, Dio, broke his leg, leading Joel to immediately have flashbacks to the end of Stardust Crusaders, where Dio's death was a result of Jotaro punching his bad leg. *Similarly to Big Man Tyrone, he sexually identifies himself as an attack helicopter, as mentioned in his Windows 8 Destruction video. This has become somewhat of a joke within the Vinesauce community, even stretching beyond it. *In August 2015, Joel shaved off all his hair, and allegedly bears uncanny resemblance to Phil Anselmo. *Joel's first Windows computer had Windows 2000. *Joel has type 1 diabetes, and doesn't seem to mind it. *Joel's highlight channel was hacked by a hacker called Towel on November 4, 2015. **The hacker made all of Joel's videos private, and said that he will hack and delete other Vinesauce streamers as well. As of November 10th, 2015, Joel regained his account and made videos public again. *When Joel was playing Undertale, he was the first to get "dunked on" by Sans The Skeleton, after the chat suggested him to spare Sans. After the "dunking", he no longer relies on chat for things like that. **Joel also seems to have a crush on the character "Undyne" in Undertale. *Despite being 22 years old, fans have noted that Joel sounds older than he does; this is because Joel used to smoke, but has since quit. *Joel once drank a martini with his eye when he was drunk. He very much regrets it. *In May, 2015: a fellow user named minercrafter08@gmail.com decided to attack Joel due to one of his friends trolling him online and accusing Joel of doing something that he didn't do. **In one of the April 2016 streams, Joel asked a kid if he was the one who harassed him. **Joel has blocked minercrafter08@gmail.com on everything, including his Steam, Skype, stream chat, and obviously his email. There's a chance that Joel hates Chase to this day. *On May 22, 2016 at around 6:00, Joel's Twitch account was banned while streaming bootleg games. This was most likely caused by either the game he was playing having swimsuit girls on the title screen, or the fact that he found out that he was able to change the "now playing" banner on the Vinesauce website's text, which he then changed to "Vargskelethor playing: Fuck You." *Joel mentioned that he dosen't have a driver's license, yet he still sometimes drives a car. *During his (in)famous "Shitty Bootlegs" stream, Joel coined a semi-meme when witnessing a russian bootleg entitled "Super Mario 7" or more well known as "7 Grand Dad"; this meme has since adopted a cult following and has since coined "The Flintstones Theme" meme. *Joel stated in Part 3 of his Dead Rising stream that he is around 180 centimeters, and considers himself a "Manlet". ** In this same stream , Joel stated himself to be a "Manchild" External Links & Sites * Joel's Highlight Channel * Joel's Fullsauce Channel Category:Streamers Category:People Category:Joel Category:Vinesauce-related